Por ella (OneShot)
by gambara
Summary: Luna y Raven estaban destinadas a cambiar cada una la vida de la otra #SeaMechanic #Oneshot


Espero les guste, este one shot de Luna x Raven, espero tengan su pequeño romance antes que acabe la serie, por favor dejar review.

Por ella

Estaban tan cerca de la tierra y a la vez tan lejos, le observaba desde su celda, las celdas estaban hechas para ver el espacio y agradecer que aún seguían con vida, pero la suya era especial, podía ver la tierra cada vez más cuando la nave se acercaba, aunque para tener esa celda debía hacer méritos,

Le veía admirada a aquel ser, quitar vidas en ese lugar donde ellos tenían la mejor vista antes de morir el océano ¿No podía ser tan mala? ¿Cierto? Había bondad en ella, si era capaz de darles a sus víctimas un ultima ojeada a la mejor parte del mundo, debía tener algo bueno.

Tenía un tiempo que había descubierto a un terrícola que quitaba vidas sin titubear, rápido y sin siquiera pestañar.

Después de unos meses, el canciller decidió hacer una experimento, enviar a cien chicos a la tierra, uno de esos era su amado Finn y se preocupaba por él pero bueno lo cuidaría cuando estuviesen ahí, siempre han sido el uno para el otro

Ahí estaba ella nuevamente, quitando la vida de alguien más pero en esa ocasión ella volvió a ver, estaba segura que volvió hacia ella, necesitaba que le enviaran a la tierra.

Meses después…

Raven llegó a la tierra, encontró a Finn aunque para ese entonces como era de esperar él estaba con otra chica, lo cual le aliviaba porque así podía buscarla, armo su maleta un par de días después y salió en busca de ella, Finn y Clarke la chica con la que su novio estaba ahora, le siguieron

"Chicos, tranquilos, todo está bien"

"No vamos a dejarte sola" la rubia añadió

"Necesito hacer esto" respondió la morena

Caminaron tras Raven por varios días, ella simplemente los ignoraba, caminaron otro par de días y los ataques empezaban, los terrícolas no les daban ni un solo momento, Clarke había desaparecido y Finn parecía paranoico sobre eso, tanto que Raven no podía hacerlo entrar en razón, ella lo siguió al ver que él había tomado su arma y corrió hacia una villa

"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Clarke?!" grito desesperado, solo quería una respuesta, solo una

"¿Quién sos que amenazas a mi pueblo?" los ojos de Raven no podían creer lo que veía ¿Tenía tanta suerte? Le había encontrado, era ella, se acercó a la joven que recién había llegado

"De cerca sos tan… más bella de lo que imagine" Eso había sido raro, uno de los del cielo le apuntaba con el arma y el otro le admiraba

"¡¿Dónde está Clarke?!" Finn grito de nuevo amenazando

"Finn, baja el arma"

"Voy a matarlos si no me dicen donde esta ella"

"Baja el arma" repitió, ella no era cualquiera, le había visto pelear y matar muchas veces, Finn ponía en riesgo sus vidas, trato de calmarlo y explicar muchas cosas pero él no escuchaba, sus explicaciones e intentos fueron en vano

"¡Abajo Raven!" empezó a disparar a todos lados, la morena corrió y tiro a la asesina con la que se había obsesionado tanto tiempo al suelo, ni una sola bala le toco pero los demás no corrieron la misma suerte, ella se levantó del suelo y Finn parecía haber entendido el error que cometió.

"¡Corre!" Finn tomó la mano de Raven y corrieron pero aquella mujer venía tras ellos, era rápida y con ella otros más, estaba cansada pero no podía abandonarlo, aunque no corrieron con suerte, un hombre alto y grueso los detuvo, los devolvieron a la villa, Finn estaba amarrado hacia un tronco y Raven encerrada en una de las casas con vigilancia pero podía verle, ellos deseosos de lastimarlo pero todos la esperaban a ella para que tomara venganza por su pueblo, ella se alistaba en la misma casa donde Raven estaba capturada

"Te he salvado la vida ¡No lo hagas por favor!" suplico, la chica no dijo nada, le ignoro, la morena trato de detenerla pero era fuerte y más alta, no tenía nada a favor para detenerla, antes que ella saliera salto sobre ella pero esta logro zafarse rápido y le aventó al suelo

"Debe pagar por sus pecados" no dijo más y salió, lo soltaron del tronco y ella lo llevaba como se llevaba a alguna vaca después e varios golpes, él le miro por última vez y lograba ver culpa en sus ojos y suplica, él amaba a la rubia, de alguna manera la morena se sentía culpable, todo eso pasaba porque ella la buscaba y ahora Finn perdería la vida.

Habían pasado dos días y no había respuesta de nada, ella seguía siendo prisionera y aquella mujer no regresaba, después de casi todo el día, entró a la vía otra mujer, hermosa de ojos verdes, traía con ella a Clarke, desmayada y con un brazo roto, alguien le puso al día supuso al verla entrar a ese lugar

"¿Por qué ella está viva aún?"

"Porque se lo he permitido" la asesina entró y respondió rápido, la ojiverde parecía molesta y la ojinegra invisible mientras discutían su destino en una lengua que desconocía.

"Debes deshacerte de ella" ¡por fin algo que entendía!

"Salvo mi vida" explico

"Sos capaz de salvarte sola… lo sabes" respondió algo molesta

La asesina le abrazo por detrás y ella sonrió al hacerlo, una perfecta sonrisa como si no hubiese matado hace unos segundos a una persona ¿Acaso su belleza residía en la falta de culpa? La ojiverde se volvió hacia ella y enredo sus brazos en aquella mujer que había admirado desde el espacio y que ahora no sabía que sentir respecto a ella, le beso y fue correspondía pero mientras le besaba ella, aquella asesina le miraba a sus ojos mientras besaba a la otra chica que parecía ser la persona más importante de aquel lugar, en cuanto a ella que había sido esa por la que quería ir a la tierra con desesperación parecía ser una persona manipuladora y fría.

La mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche con aquella otra chica en su habitación regreso a donde estaba ella, le jalo y amarro un lazo en sus manos, parecía que aquellos ojos verdes le habían convencido y ese sería su último día de vida, no importaba, aquella asesina persona era la obra de arte más perfecta y fría que había visto.

Ella le llevo de la misma manera que hizo con Finn, solo podía pensar en qué pasaría con Clarke

"¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Con la rubia que trajo tu amiga?" preguntó preocupada por ella

"Lexa no es mi amiga"

"¿Mujer?" ella le ignoro

"No pasara nada si ella no les conoce" ¿Acaso ella le estaba ayudando? Por lo menos Clarke se salvaría y no le debería nada a Finn, estaba cansada de tanto caminar y tenía sed, cayo de rodillas sobre el lodo, la joven que le arrastraba se acercó para darle agua, ella acarició sus labios y siguió tirando del lazo que le llevaba, llegaron a un río y ella sacó una navaja y corto el lazo

"Sigue hasta el otro lado, no regreses nunca, si lo haces tendré que matarte" estaba sorprendida ¿Le estaba dejando libre? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo con Finn?

"¿Dejaste a Finn con vida?" ella le miro a los ojos y la morena supo que él no corrió con suerte

"él no ha sufrido, me he encargado de ello, debes irte no quiero hacerte daño" Raven le observo firme a los ojos, ninguna de las dos cedió

"¿Lo disfrutas? Asesinar y luego regresar por la recompensa, entrar a la cama de la mayor autoridad"

"Lexa, yo entro a la cama de Lexa, ella no es Heda en la habitación, es Lexa"

"¿Ella es la que decide si eres asesino o no?" ella sonrió

"Ella… yo solo, yo solo prefiero que ella no tenga que hacerlo" eso había sido inesperado, entonces eso significaba que ¿Ella no disfrutaba matar? ¿Acaso era por eso que siempre lo hacía de esa manera? Raven comenzó a llorar y le abrazó, era un alivio saber que aquella por la que había resistido tanto, no era un monstruo, que era un ser noble que hacía lo que hacía por una causa, ella amaba a alguien y esa era su causa, no importaba si era buena o mala, lo único que le importaba era que aquella a la que amaba no tuviera que hacer la peor parte, perder su humanidad.

No entendía por qué aquella persona era amable con ella ¿Por qué si mato a la persona que ella amaba? ¿Por qué le trataba con amabilidad? Los del cielo eran personas extrañas ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Cualquiera hubiese corrido y alejado lo antes posible pero ella estaba ahí, mirándole de esa manera, aliviada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ¿Por qué le preguntaba su nombre? justo ahora que podía correr, ella, esa chica del cielo estaba acabando con su paciencia

"Nadie, no importa, desaparece"

"Ven conmigo" ¿Aquella mujer era insoportable? Debería estar a kilómetros ya pero ella seguía hablando disparate "Sé que no deseas matar más, ella encontrara a alguien que lo haga por ella, es ¿Heda? Eso suena importante, ella no necesita hacerlo más pero vos tampoco" ¿Qué clase de ser era ese? Le ofrecía lo que siempre soñó ¿Acaso era una trampa para vengarse? Después todo mato a su ser amado, ella también sería capaz de cualquier cosa si alguien lastimaba a Lexa sin siquiera dudarlo

"¿Deseas vengarte? ¿Matarme?" ella se sonrió, una sonrisa perfecta y limpia con sus ojos firmes a los suyos, lo supo que si iba con ella se perdería por esos perfectos ojos negros ¿Era ella un ángel?

"No podría, estamos a mano" cada vez le parecía más rara ¿A qué se refería con estar a mano? "Es solo que no te has enterado" ella estiro su mano, su sonrisa amplia ilumino sus ojos y se presentó

"Soy Raven Reyes mecánico del grupo del cielo o algo así" ella no estiro su mano, era desconfiada, ellos eran así, no confiar en nadie era una de las primeras reglas de sobrevivencia

"Está bien, no soy mecánico, soy una simple delincuente que se dedicaba al tráfico de cosas, ya sabes motores, filtros etc."

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por como ellos habían llegado

"Lo necesitaba, conocerte" nadie quería conocer a alguien como ella, la sombra de Lexa, la asesina más cruel de Polis ¿Por qué alguien como ella? Alguien que sonreía de esa manera iba a querer conocerle ¿Qué tenía para ofrecer sino oscuridad?

"Yo estaba presa y aun así le rompí la cara a un oficial nuevamente, fue entonces que te descubrí, en esa celda, la de castigo, donde no tienes derecho a nada"

"No entiendo" en realidad no entendía de lo que hablaba

"algunas celdas estaban hechas con vista al especio o a la tierra para que temamos ser echados al espacio y muramos, pero mi celda estaba cerca de la tierra, ya la nave había bajado lo suficiente y podía verte, siempre dejando que ellos muriera de esa manera, viendo el atardecer y el océano, no puede ser alguien tan malo si les da la oportunidad de morir rápido y ante semejante belleza, era tranquilizante ver que no necesitabas hacerles sufrir" Aquella mujer había conmovido su alma, nadie veía lo bueno en ella, Lexa le aceptaba como era pero sabía que era una asesina pero ella, incluso mientras arrebataba sin derecho la vida a alguien entendió sus actos, por un momento dejo de sentir la soledad y sí, quería ir con ella, no quería arrebatar la vida de nadie más pero tampoco quería lastimar a Lexa, ella era importante en su vida

"¿vienes conmigo?" preguntó nuevamente "ella estará bien, no necesitas protegerla más, hay una villa entera que moriría por ella" Raven estiro su mano de nuevo pero esta vez ella le tomó y escucho su voz grave

"Luna, ese es mi nombre" ella le sonrió al saber su nombre y le miró sin miedo, ese sentimiento era agradable el no ver miedo en los ojos de alguien, empezaron su camino sin destino alguno, solo decidieron caminar hacia donde la vida les llevara, Luna vio por última vez hacia el lado de la villa y lo supo, Lexa no le necesitaba más, volvió para ver a la morena caminar delante de ella y fue inevitable no sonreír.

Gracias por leer


End file.
